universal rulership - dragon ball z x DC crossover
by alissjg6
Summary: After finding out that the saiyan god of destruction, kakarot was sent to another universe, the saiyan god rycon set out on a quest to find him. This story is about kakarot and rycons journey in the DC universe and their road to total universal control
1. Chapter 1

UNIVERAL CONQUEST

hey guys, this is a cross over between dragon ball z/super and dc. This story is tied in with another fanfiction by Overlord Hater. Their story inspired me to make this one and they produces great quality writing so go over their stories aswell.

A mysterious saiyan goes in search for the lost god of destruction and follows his trail into another universe. What will he do when he comes into contact with this powerful entity? Follow Rycon on his journey throughout time and space to find this diety.

This is my first fanfiction so please forgive me for any mistakes and please post constructive criticism and review this story. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball/ dragon ball z/ super or GT. All of the above are owned by akira toriama, funimation, Bandai and fuji tv.**

 **I also do know own the DC universe. That is owned by DC comics. This fanfic universe is owned by** Overlord Hater. **Please also check out their page.**

 **-unknown hyperspace-**

 **Deep in the vacuum of space lies a single ship holding a very dangerous being. This mysterious yet powerful man is dressed in unusual attire with a red/black ring around his neck and red pants. He has jet black hair that archs upwards with a few red bangs hanging down and a red tail.**

 **He is a being with immense power that can make even the strongest of warriors quiver in his presence. He gives of a certain vibe of fear as some people might describe as "chilling to the bone". This mysterious entity is non other than Rycon.**

" sire, w-we were able to l-locate him. He seems to b-be in another d-dimension in a universe with a few similarities to o-ours. This universe also holds m-many powerful warriors." Said a foot soldier that was practically shaking with fear in front of the ruthless king. "very well, set a course for his destination immediately" said the king with low but powerful tone. " y-y-yes my lord" the soldier said as he ran into the control room. " captain, Lord Rycon has commanded for a course to be set straight to the location." " very well. SET A COURSE FOR THE LOCATION" said the captain while shouting out orders. And with that the ship flew at faster than light speeds across universes to its destination.

- **Rycons meditation chamber-**

*chuckle* "im coming for you…. Kakarot."

 **-DC universe-**

" sire, we have arrived" said the captain. " very good captain, you never cease to please me. Now, set a course for a planet with advanced technology, I want to meet the locals of this universe." Said the smirking emperor. " As you wish, my lord" said the captain, now turning to the soldier "Find a inhabitable planet with advanced technology and head for it." " yes captain" said the soldier, saluting the captain and Rycon.

" sire, if you don't mind me asking, why are we going through such lengths after this man whom we aren't sure of his very existence?" "oh captain, this man is very real I assure you and is very powerful at that, so powerful infact that he is a god as I am but he exceeds even me in power. And you do know how powerful I am, don't you captain, or should I remind you?" " no no sire, I wasn't saying that" said a frightened captain as he was recalling a power display that he has never seen before….

 _-Flashback-_

 _The land was littered with the fallen bodies of both enemy and ally soldiers. The body count was not to their favor and they were loosing all because of one man. Bojack. This man was the most powerful being he had ever seen and he was just dropping bodies by the second. The captain had a terrified look on his face as he kneeled before his king, Rycon, giving him a status report " the odds aren't in our favor sire. The enemies finest warrior is slaughtering our army. We have already lost hundreds of thousands of men to this tyrant and he doesn't seem to be letting up. He even defeated the elites!" The monarch looked at the captain with a displeased face. " how are we loosing this badly, honestly this army is trash, and falling to a weakling like Bojack. I guess I will have to step in myself. Captain, prepare the scouts to scavenge the loot and technology on this planet after I lay waste to this weakling." " yes sire, but are you sure you can defeat him?" " you are a fool if you think I cannot defeat him. He will be gone soon. Follow my orders or face me when I get back. Is that understood?" Rycon said with an annoyed tone. " Yes my lord." "Good."_

 _ **-on the battle field-**_

 _Rycon flew down to the battle field littered with bodies. " Hmpf, weaklings" he said as he walked toward the large green man with orange hair. " I didn't think you would give me so much trouble, Bojack. If you surrender, I would not kill you but instead let you join my army" said Rycon. " like hell I would, im out for blood and I will KILL YOU" replied the big green space pirate. "suite yourself, but atleast try to not bore me" said Rycon with a satisfied look on his face. " you dare challenge BOJACK!? Youll regret this when you lie dead at my feet." Said the big green alien as he charged at Rycon. Bojack extended his fist whilst moving at faster than light speeds aiming for Rycons face. The large alien was delighted when he saw the fist connect with his face but quickly went into shock as he felt nothing but air. He turned around to find the black haired man standing behimd him. " Is that really the best you can do? If it is than you will soon be nothing but dirt under my foot." The pirate grunted and said " youre faster than I expected. But im far from done." With a smirk on his face, the pirate started powering up. His energy started to rise exponentially fast and he started becoming larger and more muscular. Rycon was still unfazed. As Bojack finished powering up, Rycon said "is that all? That display was futile." This statement angered the pirate as he charged at rycon, ready to kick him. to his surprise, rycon just sidestepped his attempt to attack him. "That was pathetic" said Rycon as he was dodging all of Bojacks attacks. " stand still you basterd!" the now infuriated pirate screamed. "cocky fool, take this!" screamed the pirate as he released a barrage of green blasts at Rycon, who was now in the air. Rycon only smiled as he saw the barrage of ki blasts speeding towards him. With one finger, he deflected all the blasts just to establish his dominance over the half brained fool. " H-How did you do that" said the shocked pirate. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he saw Rycon appear before him. In a frantic attempt to win, he tried to punch Rycon but his fist was caught by him. " you don't get it do you? I am In a whole other league that you can never dream of entering. My power is such that you cant even begin to fathom it." Rycon said to the pirate as he was applying more force onto Bojacks wrist, braking every bone in it. " you have challenged a god, Bojack and for that, you will pay with your life!" As Rycon said this, he snapped Bojacks arm, causing him to scream in pain. He then kicked the pirate in the stomach sending him flying a good 100 meters. Rycon walked over to the broken body of the pirate and held him by the hair. " There is one rule in the universe. The strong survive and the weak fall. You, Bojack, are the weak." Rycon then kneed the pirate in the chin and sent him flying yet again. He reached into his ear to switch on his communicator and spoke to the captain " captain, have you taken everything?" " yes sire, it is done." " Alright, prepare the fleet for takeoff. Head out into the orbit of this planet and wait for me there." "understood sire". Rycon then switched off his communicator and went to over to Bojack. He picked up the limp body of the pirate with his tale and and held him up. The pirate then spoke with a small voice " please, spare me." Rycon had a smirk on his face as he replied " you brought this on yourself. Atleast accept your death like a warrior." With that, Rycon fired small beams from his finger, penetrating the pirates body and leaving holes everywhere but took caution in not killing him. " such a shame really, you thought you had won but here you are, at my feet just like I said" said Rycon, taunting Bojack as he dropped him on the ground. " Now you, along with this insufferable planet, will die." As he said that, he rose up into the sky and outstretched his finger at which from the tip, a ball of red energy much like the sun grew larger and larger. Once it was the size of a moon, he launched it at the planet while saying " Die you useless excuse for a lifeform". As the ball sank into the planet, evidently reaching the core, the ground started to shake and began to crack. Geysers of lava were sput out from the cracks and engulfed the surface. The sky turned black and lightning was coming from it, striking the surface. The communicator in Rycons ear buzzed as he answered it and was met by the captains voice, " sire, the planet is breaking apart, we need to leave." " I know captain, afterall, I am the one who caused its destruction."_

 _-on the ship-_

 _Many soldiers were looking out at the planet below as it erupted in flames, meeting its demise. " lord Rycon did this?! How strong is he?" a soldier said in shock. " very, from the looks of it" said the captain. He was then met with Rycon flying towards his ship and the hanger door opening to let him in. " Alright, set a course for Androxia ( the planet Rycon ruled)." "Right." And with that the fleet sped off into the stars._

 _-flashback end-_

" Good. Now follow my orders and find a planet meeting the specifications that I have listed" said Rycon with a ticked off expression on his face. *gulp* " yes sire." Said the captain as he left the room.

 _ **-**_ **on apokolips** -

Kakarot had just finished his training session under intense gravity and was meditating in his quarters. He felt a power enter the universe that was from the same universe as him and very powerful. He opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. " now lets see who holds power like this. WHIS!" kakarot called for his attendant and master, the angel whis. "what is it my lord?" asked the tall, blue skinned angel. "I felt a power from our universe enter this one and I want to know who it is." "I see my lord, let me check on that." The angel looked into his staff and came up with a stoic expression. " I don't know my lord, this is the first time I am seeing him. Although he is quite powerful indeed. You say hes from our universe?" " yes, his ki feels like that of someone from our universe" " I see" said the blue angel. He let out a chuckle and then continues to say " well then, this could be an interesting turn of events." " yes, it could" said kakarot with a smirk on his face.

 **Alright guys that was the first chapter completed. I have tons of ideas for this fanfiction that I would love to see come to life but I need your support. Please write a review on what you think about this first chapter and what I should improve on. Also I need a favor from you guys for this fanfiction to continue. I need you guys to write down a dc villain the rules a planet OTHER than darkseid. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Expect a new chapter in about a week or so if I get the name of that villain and his/her planet. Hope you liked the little fight scene between Rycon and Bojack. Please review this chapter and post any ideas you want to see incorporated into this story along with constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

UNIVERSAL RULERSHIP

Chapter 2- warriors of a lost race

 **Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball/ dragon ball z/ super or GT. All of the above are owned by akira toriama, funimation, Toei animation and fuji tv.**

 **I also do know own the DC universe. That is owned by DC comics. This fanfic universe is owned by** Overlord Hater. **Please also check out their page.**

 **-RYCONS SHIP-**

"sire, we have found a planet meeting your requirements. It is located of at the far northern part of this galaxy. Approximate time of arrival 10 minutes," said the captain of the ship with a stoic expression. "Very well captain, is the planet populated?" asked Rycon, looking down at the captain. "Im afraid not, it seems that a recent event wiped out the civilization on that planet. Although, we found high levels of energy from that planet along with some technology that would meet our needs." "Very well, I expect our arrival to be soon." "yes, of course." Said the captain as he exited the room. Rycon then went back to finding kakarots energy signature in hopes of locate him.

 **-on apokolips-**

Kakarot is in a meeting with his generals, discussing the arrival of Rycon in this universe. "Kakarot, who exactly is this Rycon youre so anxious about," asked Barda. "He is a man from my universe. I don't know why he came into this universe but im assuming it was to look for me" replied kakarot, with a lost expression on his face. "But hes nothing to worry about, right? I mean, you could beat him couldn't you" said Maxima, jumping in to the conversation. "I don't this you understand. Hes from my universe and anyone from my universe knows how strong I am. He wouldn't come all the way from there to here just to be slaughtered if he intends on challenging me. Im worried about him because im afraid hes almost as strong as me" reviled kakarot, his statement putting a look of worry on his generals faces. "But are you sure he came looking for you? I mean maybe he has some other busyness" said Arisia. Kakarot took a minute pondering over this statement. Could he really just be here for another reason? Could he be here to make an alliance? No, either way, hes looking for me and I need to be prepared. "I doubt that Arisia. Im certain hes come here because of me." Kakarot then looked over at Whis, acknowledging his presence in the meeting, then asked him, " you said you've never heard of him?" "No, I haven't, the only information I was able to find about our mysterious visitor is that his name is Rycon, and that he is a saiyan aswell." Kakarot then began to recall of any saiyan survivers other than himself, vegeta, raditz and nappa. "A saiyan huh? But how did he attain such power" asked kakarot, now fully facing his master. "Im afraid I do not know." "Damn this son of a bitch. Were already neck deep in problems and now someone as strong as kakarot shows up? How worse can it get?" said Diana. "Its gonna get a whole lot worse if he shows up here, which is why I want you, Diana, along with Maxima, to take the princesses to another planet and stay there and protect them, understood?" "But kakarot, I can help you in the fight, I mean, don't we have a better chance of beating him if we team up?" protested Diana. "That's right, we can help you beat him if he comes here" said Maxima, agreeing with Diana. "Im afraid you wont be any help at all, non of you. He'd swat you away like flies. And besides, the girls cant protect themselves. They'll need protection against this threat." "Ugh, I see your point. Very well" said a dishearted wonder woman. "Alright then, ill send the elites with you aswell, just in case." Said kakarot, whilst telling one of his soldiers to prepare a ship for the 2 queens.

 **-unidentified planet-**

"I trust we have arrived captain" said Rycon, whilst walking down the ships hallway to the hanger. "Indeed sire, we have" replied the captain as he and Rycon entered the hanger, received by soldiers saluting them. "Man the ships and head down to the planet. I want you to scout the surface for the technology and any lifeforms on the planet, understood?" said Rycon, addressing the pilots and scouts. "Yes sir!" they said in unison. Rycon then dismissed them as they started preparing and turned to the captain, " I want you to kill anything still alive on that planet, understood?" "Yes sir. Do you want me to prepare a ship for you sire?" asked the pilot. "No no, theres no need for that. Ill fly down myself." Replied Rycon.

The hanger was buzzing with movement as the ships got ready for take off. One by one, they left the hanger and sped onto the planets surface. Rycon was in his gravity chamber when the captains image popped up, "All life on the planet has been exterminated" he said. "Very well, set up a base and then start taking the technology. Im on my way down" replied Rycon. "Yes sire" said the captain as the transmission cut off.

Rycon proceeded to fly down towards the planets surface. Once he arrived he was met by the captain, "sire, all the tech was secured. We have found some very advanced technology, including weapons that seem to be very effective." Rycon smiled upon hearing this statement, "well done captain, I will take a look at them myself once I return from my…expedition. I want you to prepare the honor guard and a ship for me immediately. Make haste captain." "of course sire" said the captain with a stoic expression on his face as he proceeded to the comm. Link station.

Rycon was in his quarters on the now established planetary base as he was joined by 6 figures in red cloaks. The honor guard filled into the room and lined up into 2 lines each line with 3 cloaked figures. They all faced Rycon and bowed as one of them said, "you summoned us sire?" "Yes, I need you to accompany me on a special mission. We are travelling to a planet ruled by the man we came to this universe looking for. His soldiers are very capable in battle which is why I am taking you 6 along with me. Board the ship and wait for me there. I will be on my way" replied Rycon, as the figures walked out of the room and into the hanger to board the ship. Rycon then joined them in the ship and they flew off heading for Apokolips.

 **-on apokolips-**

Kakarot was standing outside his throne room with his teacher and attendant, Whis. "Hes coming this way" said kakarot, pondering on his next move. "Yes, he is. Do you plan to send your soldiers to his location once he lands my lord" asked Whis. "Yes, although im giving them specific orders not to engage him at all costs. We don't need to loose any soldiers. I also sense 6 more power levels along with him on his ship. They seem to be quite strong aswell." "yes, I sense them too, but they aren't nearly as strong as he is, your generals can match them." "Hmm, he seems to have arrived. So this is where it begins huh?"

Kakarot told his troops to apprehend Rycon and his men when they land. He told them not to engage them and to escort them to him.

As Rycons ship landed on the south side of Apokoloips, they were greeted by 4 parademons and Arisia, who was still in a bad mood because she was told that she couldn't engage Rycon.

As Rycon and his men exited the ship, Arisia noticed Rycons appearance. He had jet balck hair that stood upwards and had a few red bangs coming down. He didn't have a shirt on but instead had a black ring around his neck covered in red stripes. He had red pants and a tail tied around his waist. "He must be a saiyan like kakarot. No wonder kakarot told us not to engage him. Hes also pretty cute" she thought. She walked over to him with the parademons behind her. "State your busyness" she said, looking directly into his black eyes. She noticed the smirk on his face, which infuriated her even more. "I said, state your busyness. Don't make me make you talk." As she said this, Rycon couldn't help but laugh. "You cant possibly think you could match me, do you" he said. "Take me to kakarot" he continued. Arisia turned around and started walking toward the palace. She gestured for Rycon to follow and he did.

Once they arrived at the palace, they were met by 2 parademons at the door who let them pass. They walked through the castle all the way to the entrance of the throne room. "Hes in here" Arisia said as she opened the doors. They all entered the giant throne room. Rycon didn't pay much attention to the décor in the room but instead came to the front and looked at a figure standing infront of his thrown. Kakarot. He had gravity defying black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black gi with a black undershirt and black pants.

Rycon stepped forward as his balck eyes met the other saiyans red. "Hmph, you have quite a big operation here, don't you kakarot" Rycon said as he walked over to the saiyan. "And who might you be" asked kakarot, looking down at the saiyan walking towards him. "My name is Rycon, and I am a saiyan." "A saiyan huh, I thought I was the only one left." Kakarot told Rycon, closely eyeing him. "You are the only full blooded saiyan." Rycon replied. "So you're a half breed? Interesting. What purpose do you have here" kakarot asked Rycon. "I came looking for you, of course. At first I wanted to find you and defeat you in battle so I tracked you down here. As I came into this universe, I sensed high power levels and I decided I would stay here for a while and have…some fun. Then, instead of battling you, I came with a proposition." "Oh? What kind of proposition" kakarot asked. "An alliance. This universe is full of strong fighters and it would be fun to conquer it. I learnt that you are already doing so and I thought about joining you." As Rycon said this, kakarot put a smirk on his face. "I don't associate myself with anyone who comes at my door, you know. I want to see how strong you are. How about a little 1 on 1?" As Rycon heard this, his saiyan side burned with passion. "Challenge accepted."

 **Well, that was chapter 2. Im enjoying writing this story and next chapter, ill do the kakarot vs Rycon fight. Let me know what you thought of this chapter when you review it. I wont be posting the next chapter until after new years as imm going to be busy. Leave suggestions and requests in your reviews of what you want to see in the later chapters. Also sorry for the short chapter! I needed to get this one over with. Anyway, thanks for reading and ill catch you guys next time.**


End file.
